Quelqu'un comme toi
by Lady Kaena d'Obsidia
Summary: Il y avait quatre choses que je savais à coups sur. 1 , la voiture de mon cousin est un robots qui parle.2 , j'ai été marquée par des anciens Prime.3 , les Decepticons étaient après moi. 4 , j'étais totallement dans l'impasse. OP/OC
1. Une journée dans ma vie

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Transformers, et encore moins cette histoire: celle-ci appartient à A. Alice-Lacasse , ainsi que son OC, Anna Reynolds.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Une journée dans ma vie<p>

Anna Reynolds n'étais pas autant froide qu'indifférente. Elle se souciait rarement des autres, la seule exception étant sa famille. N'était-ce pas humain de chérir ses proches ? Elle avait ses propres règles et principes qu'elle suivait avec sérieux très peu de personnes pouvaient la faire changer d'avis, son entêtement étant un cadeau et une malédiction. Naturellement, elle aimait la vie et en profitait pleinement elle était affectée par très peu de choses : la dernière fois que quelque chose d'assez important lui était arrivée, la poussant à réfléchir sur la justesse de ses actions, elle-même ne s'en souvenait plus.

Elle a eu une enfance heureuse, des parents affectueux, tout ce qu'un enfant pourrait rêver. Elle n'était cependant pas sûr d'où pouvait provenir son indifférence. Sa mère lui disait toujours qu'elle avait une forte volonté et qu'elle était destinée à quelque chose de grand. Anna ne l'a jamais cru. Elle savait qu'il fallait travailler dur pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait et que ce n'était pas facile. Le destin n'était pas son fort, l'idée même qu'une certaine force mystique organisait sa vie pour elle la poussait à réfuter cela. Elle était la seule à contrôler sa vie, son soi-disant destin. Ce fut sa croyance, et elle jura qu'elle le serait toujours, du moins pour l'instant.

Le destin, d'un autre coté, avait ses propres plans. Anna ne faisait pas exception.

Après tout, le destin faisait rarement appel à nous à un moment de notre choix.

* * *

><p>(POV Anna)<p>

Si je devais haïr quelqu'un sur cette planète, ce serait les gens qui vous demandent si le bus était déjà passé, même si j'étais encore debout à coté de l'arrêt. J'ai toujours eu envie de me retourner et de leur crier « Pensez-vous que je serais encore ici, abruti ? ». Heureusement, j'ai suffisamment de contrôle sur moi-même pour simplement sourire tout en leur répondant non. Cependant, un très long voyage de l'Angleterre vers les Etats-Unis m'avait rendu assez irritable. J'avais le sentiment que chaque détail dérangeant me portait sur les nerfs.

J'ai gémis à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui ressemblait à des vagues, léchant ma peau tout en y laissant des perles de sueurs qui s'aggloméraient sur mon front. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, même en short et débardeur. J'ai essuyé mon front et rehaussait mes lunettes de soleil. Me voici donc, de retour aux Etats-Unis, pour rendre visite à une partie favorite de ma famille, les Witwicky. Oncle Ron, le frère de ma mère, et mon bien-aimé Sam. Lorsque Sam et moi étions enfants, nous étions inséparables, plus comme frère et sœur que comme cousins. Cependant, lorsque j'avais onze ans, mes parents ont eu la brillante idée de déménager en Angleterre. Je n'ai pas vu Sam ou ses parents depuis ce jour. Dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas manqués serait l'euphémisme de l'année.

Mes parents avaient fini par le comprendre. Pour mon dix-septième anniversaire, j'ai été l'heureuse propriétaire d'un billet pour passer tout l'été chez Sam, aux Etats-Unis. La seule personne (en plus de mes parents) qui le savait, c'était oncle Ron. Il devait venir me chercher à l'aéroport J'étais impatiente de voir tout le monde ! Surtout Sam, qui allait avoir deux surprises aujourd'hui : sa première voiture et moi. J'étais heureuse pour lui, d'autant plus que je pourrais être là pour l'aider à choisir.

_BIP BIP ! _

J'ai sursauté, mais mes yeux ont rapidement aperçus un visage familier, et je ne pouvais pas cacher mon sourire, mon premier vrai sourire de la journée. Une Austin Healey MK III de 1967 se mit près de la bordure du trottoir, et je ne pouvais qu'admirer sa beauté stupéfiante. Un vert riche et profond, parfaite couleur design. J'ai sifflé d'admiration en lorgnant la voiture.

« Whoua ! Oncle Ron, si j'avais su que tu conduisais cette merveille, je serais venu plus tôt ! »

Il sorti, et je lui retournais le sourire enchanté présent sur son visage.

« Sérieusement, tu as dû payer une fortune pour elle » rêvais-je à voix haute.

Nous nous sommes étreints fortement et je riais, heureuse d'être enfin ici.

« Anna, tu as tellement grandie » me dit-il en me libérant. « Non pas que je sois surpris, le temps a été long. Naturellement, la première chose qui sort de ta bouche en me voyant, c'est ton analyse personnelle sur ma voiture ».

Je lui donnais un petit coup de coude pour plaisanter Nous avons chargés mes bagages sur la banquette arrière.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Mon père est mécanicien, et ma mère sait plus de chose sur les voitures que sur la mode. C'est dans les gènes ».

Oncle Ron acquiesça tandis que nous avons quittés l'aéroport, roulant à travers les rues animées.

« Et bien, je suis content que tu sois là, et je sais que Judith et Sam vont être encore plus heureux de savoir que tu reste pour tout l'été ».

Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre le sourire qui prenait possession de mon visage.

« Ouai, je suis contente d'être ici aussi ! Sam m'a beaucoup manqué. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était toujours occupé avec ses jouets. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment il est aujourd'hui ».

Oncle Ron grommela quelque chose à lui-même. J'ai juste pu comprendre « Crois-moi, il est loin de ce que tu peux imaginer ».

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire à ça.

* * *

><p>(Plus tard, POV Anna)<p>

Disons simplement que l'accueil de tante Judith n'était pas ce que j'attendais. Pour faire simple, elle ne croyait pas que c'était moi. J'ai donc finie debout, contre le comptoir de leur cuisine, observant oncle Ron et tante Judith se disputer à cause de ça. Je dois dire que c'était une des choses les plus amusantes qui m'a été donné de voir depuis un moment. C'est seulement là que je me suis rendue compte à quel point ils m'ont manqués. J'aime ma mère et mon père. Mais j'aime également beaucoup chaque membre de la famille Witwicky.

En fin de compte, tout s'est bien terminé quand je suis intervenue et ai convaincue tante Judith que c'était vraiment moi. Elle m'a alors serrée dans ses bras en laissant échapper des larmes de bonheurs.

« Tu peux arrêter ça ? Laisse-la souffler un peu. » Intervint oncle Ron. Il marchait dans la cuisine, roulant des yeux à la vue de tante Judith en train de pleurer sur moi. « Il faut encore qu'on aille chercher Sam à l'école ». Elle me laissa finalement partir, permettant à l'oxygène de revenir remplir mes poumons. J'ai pris une profonde respiration, ma main contre ma poitrine. J'ai envoyé un regard reconnaissant à mon oncle tandis que je sortais de la maison à ses cotés.

Quand nous avons atteint l'école secondaire de Sam, je me suis cachée sur le siège arrière. Il n'avait encore aucune idée que j'étais ici et je ne voulais pas qu'il me remarque tout de suite. J'étais plutôt contente de savoir que l'école en Angleterre finissait plus tôt qu'ici.

J'ai distraitement laissé courir mes doigts sur le cuir de la banquette tandis que Ron et moi attendions patiemment que Sam sorte de l'école. J'ai soupiré, voulant que quelque chose arrive, quand la cloche a sonnée et les gens ont commencés à sortir. Sam, cependant, était introuvable.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ? »

Ron Me lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. « Aucune idée, mais s'il ne se dépêche pas, il peut oublier la voiture que je lui ai promis. »

J'ai pouffé de rire, m'allongea sur la banquette arrière, et fixa le ciel.

« Alors, qu'est-il sensé faire pour avoir sa voiture ? »

Ron fit courir ses mains sur le volant. « C'est simple, je lui ai dit que je lui achèterais une voiture s'il me rapporte 2000$ et trois A ». J'ai glissé ma main dans mes cheveux salis par le voyage…beurk !

« Wouw, mon oncle. C'est un marché difficile, pauvre Sam. » Ais-je dis entre deux ricanements. J'ai entendu Ron rire. Soudainement, un bruit de pas lourds se rapprochait accompagné de rires. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil discrètement et j'ai vu un garçon étrangement familier, aux cheveux noirs, courir vers la voiture avec une feuille dans ses mains. Je ne pouvais que cligner des yeux.

« Sam ? »

« Il est différents de tes souvenirs, non ? » J'ai hoché la tête sans dire un mot, avant de rapidement me baisser pour reprendre ma position clandestine.

« Yes ! Je l'ai, je l'ai, je l'ai! » Cria Sam en jetant son sac sur le siège arrière, me frappant au passage, et en montant dans la voiture. Au moins, il ne m'avait pas repéré.

« Alors ? » Demanda Ron. Je pouvais voir qu'il était amusé par l'excitation de Sam.

« A-, mais A. » Dit gaiment Sam.

« Attend, attend, j'vois rien…c'est un A ? » Demanda Ron, sa voix chantait un peu, et je souriais dans mon coin. S'il était excité maintenant, je ne pouvais imaginer ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il aura réalisé que je suis ici.

« C'est bon alors ? » Demanda Sam, et j'aurai pu jurer que Ron souriait.

« C'est bon » Répondit-il.

Sam semblait être trop pris par son bonheur pour remarquer que j'étais recroquevillée sur la banquette arrière. Ron le remarqua aussi et regarda Sam. « Fils, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »

Sam le regarda, une expression perplexe sur son visage. J'étais en train de contrôler mon envie de rire.

« Hein ? »

Je me suis mise en position assise tout en secouant la tête de Sam C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il remarqua ma présence.

« Ah ! Qui diable êtes-vous ? »

J'ai roulé mes yeux et j'ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Pfff, Sammy, je pensais qu'après six ans d'absence, j'aurai été un peu mieux accueillie. »

Sa mâchoire a chutée et ses yeux se sont écarquillés. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps.

« ANNA ? »

J'ai souris d'un air satisfait avant d'éclater de rire. Nous nous sommes étreints dû mieux que nous pouvions, sachant que j'étais sur le siège arrière. Quand il m'a relâché, il m'a regardé.

« Wow. Anna. Vraiment ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que tu venais ? » Exigea Sam, son ton toujours enjoué. Il semblait très heureux. « Mon dieu, c'est la meilleur chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je ne vais pas seulement avoir une voiture, j'ai aussi la chance de voir mon cousin favori ! »

J'ai hoché la tête. « C'est vrai. Je reste pour l'été entier ». Sam sourirait encore plus, si cela été possible.

« Oh, c'est génial » dit-il, « Tu dois m'aider à choisir une bonne voiture ».

« Evidemment que je vais t'aider à acheter ta première voiture. Pour qui tu me prends, cousin ? ». Sam me souriait et je lui souriais en retour.

Nous nous sommes finalement éloignés de la bordure du trottoir, et je me penchais en arrière sur mon siège, jouissant du vent sur mon visage. Même avec l'excitation, j'ai senti un mal de tête venir je me frottais les yeux et soupira. Les maux de têtes que j'avais étaient assez supportables, mais ils avaient toujours été là.

* * *

><p>Voilà, et un premier chapitre de posté! Dur travail que celui de traducrice ^^' En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait! Je vais également mettre les petites questions de l'auteur original :p<p>

**QUESTION DU JOUR :** Alors, de quel coté êtes-vous? Autobots ou Decepticons? POURQUOI?

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en dessous de votre écran ;)


	2. La première voiture de Sam

**Ch2 : La première voiture de Sam**

(POV Anna)

Sam ne cessait de me poser des questions sur ma vie en Angleterre. J'ai commencé à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'écrire un journal intime pour lui. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas posé de question du genre « Quel temps faisait-il avant ton départ ? ». Je veux dire, est-ce que je suis la seule personne à trouver cette question complètement inutile ?

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, fils » Dit Ron tandis que nous nous approchions d'un concessionnaire Porsche. J'ai ravalé le lourd gémissement de désir qui naissait au fond de ma gorge. Je voudrai poser mes mains sur ma propre Porsche…un jour. J'ai vécue toute ma vie en voyant mon père réparer les plus belles voitures du monde. Je savais qu'un jour, moi aussi j'aurais une belle voiture. Du moins je l'espérais.

« Quel genre ? » Demanda Sam tandis que Ron tournait à l'intérieur du concessionnaire. Sam et moi avons gelés sur place.

« Pas question » souriais-je alors que je regardais Ron. Sam semblait comme s'il était sur le point d'hurler de joie.

« Ohh, une petite surprise » Dit Ron, et je pouvais l'entendre sourire. Je savais instantanément que Ron plaisantait…il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que la première voiture de Sam soit une Porsche. Sam serait déjà bien chanceux s'il obtenait une voiture neuve. Et, connaissant mon oncle, Sam n'aurait aucune chance d'obtenir quelque chose d'un bon concessionnaire de voitures.

« Non…non, non, non, non. Papa ! Oh tu me charrie là, je le crois pas ! » Dit Sam, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte, tandis que je retenais un ricanement. Il devenait trop excité, et il était sur le chemin de l'effondrement.

« Ouai, je confirme. T'auras pas de Porsche ! » Ron a rit et j'ai détourné les yeux de Sam, couvrant ma bouche avec ma main pour cacher le sourire sur mon visage. Pauvre Sam.

« Et tu trouve ça drôle ? » Demanda Sam tandis que je laissais échapper un rire qui a poussé Sam à se retourner. J'ai haussé les épaules d'un air innocent.

« Ouai, très drôle même » Répondit Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Demanda Sam. J'ai ris, mais Sam m'ignora.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'acheter une Porsche ! Comme première voiture ? » Demanda Ron avec scepticisme, alors que nous sommes arrivés dans le genre d'endroit auquel je m'attendais.

« J'te cause plus. Je veux pas te voir de tout le week-end ! » Marmonna Sam en colère, et j'ai serré son épaule.

« Détends-toi, Sammy, Je te dénicherais le meilleur tas de ferrailles que je pourrais trouver ici. » Lui affirmais-je et Sam se détourna, bien que je pouvais voir sur ces joues qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire.

Ron s'arrêta devant la station essence et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au panneau : Bolivia's Auto Sale. J'ai roulé mes yeux et j'ai sauté en dehors de la voiture, ma tête battant suite au mouvement brusque et au soleil. J'étais fatiguée par le voyage, et je savais que j'allais dormir pendant un temps très long lorsque nous seront rentrés.

Sam se disputait avec oncle Ron tandis que je retrouvais mes repères et regardais autour de moi. J'avais pu repérer quelques voitures convenables.

« Hé, Sam ! » L'appelais-je. Ron et lui se retournèrent vers moi en même temps qu'un type se dirigeait à leur rencontre.

« Je vais faire un tour » Disais-je et les deux ont acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

Je suis allée dans la zone où la plupart des voitures se trouvaient. Je ne connaissais pas le budget de Ron et j'étais presque sûre que je ne voulais pas le savoir, mais faire une moyenne de prix entre la plus potable des voiture et un tas de carrosserie tombant en morceaux semblait être un bon début.

J'étudiais une Charger bleue quand le bruit d'un moteur a attiré mon attention j'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule en direction du bruit et je me figeai.

Comme une droguée de voiture, j'en savais assez pour reconnaitre une œuvre d'art. Et ce qui était sous mes yeux faisait parti de cette catégorie.

C'était une Chevrolet Camaro de 1976. La peinture jaune chaude et les bandes de course noires au milieu de la voiture étaient rouillées et en assez mauvais état. Mais un peu d'amour et quelques soins pourraient l'arranger.

Je me dirigeais vers elle, bavant presque à la vue de cette merveille.

« Bon sang… » Mes mains touchaient le capot. La voiture était encore chaude, le moteur avait de toute évidence tourné récemment et j'ai laissé courir mes mains sur le capot de la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une beauté d'œuvre d'art comme toi fabrique dans un dépotoir comme celui-ci ? » murmurais-je, et pendant une seconde, j'aurai juré que la voiture vibrait comme si elle ronronnait. Je me dirigeais vers la portière coté conducteur et l'ouvris l'intérieur était en cuir lisse, élégant, sexy et je gémissais.

« La voiture la plus magnifique que j'ai pu voir de toute l'année » me suis-je murmurée, et la porte vibra à nouveau. Je me suis glissée sur le siège et j'ai posé mes mains sur le volant. J'ai utilisé mon pouce pour frotter la saleté sur le centre du volant, puis je me suis figée.

Un visage était au milieu. Je l'ai étudié pendant une seconde, en frottant le reste de la saleté. Il semblait…mécanique, mais quelque chose me fascinait sur un plan purement instinctif. Un frisson étrange parcourait mon corps, tandis que ma peau semblait se réchauffer sans aucune raison. J'ai touché ma marque de naissance, la chaleur inhabituelle venant d'elle. J'avais, parait-il, depuis ma naissance, une petite marque sur mon épaule gauche. J'ai toujours pensé que ce signe était en quelque sorte mon porte-bonheur.

« Qui serait assez fou pour renoncer à une aussi belle voiture ? » Je sentie alors le siège s'agiter.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais je ne suis pas affolée. Au lieu de ça, j'ai dirigé mes mains sous le siège afin de resserrer les écrous qui le tenaient en place. Il y avait une possibilité pour que l'un d'eux fût desserré, provoquant un mouvement instable du siège. Cependant, le boulon était exactement là où il devait être.

« Wow, beau travail Anna » tonna la voix de Sam, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

« Ouai, elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je tandis que Sam regardait par la fenêtre.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » me taquina Sam, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de renifler d'un air vexé.

« Pfff ! Chevrolet Camaro de 1976, la plus belle qui m'a été donnée de voir » affirmais-je et Sam eut un petit rire avant d'examiner le reste de la voiture.

« Est-elle en bon état ? » demanda-t-il et j'ai ricané en frottant le volant. Malgré le signe étrange en son milieu, j'ai immédiatement eu un coup de cœur pour elle.

« La carrosserie mérite quelques retouches, mais à part ça, je pense qu'elle arrachera des cris d'admiration à tout ceux qu'elle croisera » lui expliquais-je. Soudainement, la radio s'alluma d'elle-même.

«Thank you, Thank you very much. » retentit la voix d'Elvis. Sam et moi nous sommes regardés, avant d'exploser de rire.

« Pousses-toi Anna, je veux la tester ». Je me poussais vers le coté passager.

« Sammy, si tu n'achète pas cette beauté, je risquerais fort de te botter le cul » lui disais-je tout en touchant le tableau de bord avec un sourire.

« Elle m'a l'air correct » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. J'ai souri et je me penchais en arrière en fermant les yeux.

« Evidemment. Je veux dire, cette voiture est impressionnante, et crois-moi, je sais ce qui est impressionnant. » Dis-je, et Sam se mit à rire.

« Combien ? » demanda Ron, et j'ai immédiatement croisés mes doigts et mes orteils.

« Et bien…étant donné l'aspect quasi collection du véhicule » J'ai tiqué au mot ''quasi''. « Avec ses gentes larges, sa peinture custom… » Déclara le concessionnaire, mais Sam l'interrompit.

« Ouai, mais là, la peinture est fatiguée » Le gars s'est penché pour regarder par la fenêtre. J'ai ouvert un œil pour le regarder, mais il m'a ignoré.

« Euh ouai mais custom » argumenta le gars.

« Du custom fatigué » rétorqua Sam.

« Y'a qu'avec un bleu que je peux entendre ça. » J'ai ouvert mes yeux tout en le regardant.

« Est-ce que c'est normal sur une voiture d'avoir une peinture fatiguée ? » Demandais-je avec scepticisme, et il me lança un regard mauvais.

« C'est ta première voiture, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes, petite fille » a-t-il dit avant de se relever. Je regardais Sam qui grimaçait devant mon regard colérique. J'ai grandit avec des gens qui connaissaient les voitures de A à Z. J'en savais probablement plus sur les voitures que la moitié de ses salariés.

« Elle fait 5 000. » dit le type et j'ai tressaillit, tandis que Sam regardait son père par la fenêtre.

« J'irai pas au-delà de 4, désolé. » répondit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Sam. J'ai soupiré en frottant le tableau de bord.

« Vous deux, vous pouvez commencer à descendre. » dit le gars, je crois que son nom était Bobby B. Je le foudroyai du regard avant que Sam n'intervienne.

« Non, non, non, non, vous l'avez dit, la caisse prend le conducteur. » déclara Sam, et j'ai hoché la tête avec impatience.

« Elle peut se tromper et prendre le fils d'un pauvre. Allez, descendez. » dit Bobby. Je lui lançais un regard noir qu'il ne semblait même pas remarquer.

Sam et moi avons soupiré avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture, tandis que Bobby de l'épave jaune canari à coté de nous.

« Tiens, juste là t'as une œuvre d'art dans ton budget. » dit Bobby. Je me suis déplacée dans le coté conducteur et ais affectueusement frotté mes mains sur le volant. J'ai senti la voiture vibrer joyeusement à nouveau, et j'ai légèrement souri.

« Et y'a une fiesta de ce coté avec des bandes rally » suggéra Ron.

« J'veux pas d'une fiesta avec des bandes rally » râla Sam, son entêtement ressortant. J'ai souri, incapable de m'arrêter.

« Je regrette vraiment que nous ne puissions pas te prendre avec nous, mon grand » murmurais-je, et pendant une seconde j'ai cru entendre un ronronnement provenir de la radio.

« C'est un moteur qui a fait ses preuves ça. J'ai vendue une caisse l'autre jour… » Commença Bobby B tandis qu'il grimpait dans la voiture à ma droite et j'ai soupiré. Soudainement, la porte du passager s'ouvrit et frappa la porte coté conducteur de la voiture jaune. J'ai couvert ma bouche avec mes mains, choquée et amusée à la fois. Je suis certaine que ce n'était pas moi, mais quelque chose en moi m'a dit que la voiture avait décidée d'être achetée.

« Je suis tellement désolé » dis-je en me penchant hors de la voiture. J'entendis Sam ricaner, et Ron marmonna ''la vache''. Un support de conteneurs jaunes venait d'être renversé et il y avait une bosselure considérable sur la voiture d'à coté.

« Non, non, non, pas de panique. C'est rien, un coup de marteau et c'est rafistolé. Eh Manny ! Décroche ton clown de cousin, prend le marteau et amènes-toi, on va rafistoler la bête » déclara Bobby en sortant de la voiture coté passager. J'ai regardé le volant et sourit. Mes yeux se sont posés sur les ornements du rétroviseur : une boule disco et un désodorisant en forme d'abeille avec ''Bee-otch'' écrit en-dessous.

« Heureuse de te rencontrer, Bee » Chuchotais-je, et la voiture klaxonna. J'ai vivement retiré mes mains du volant, coincée entre le rire et la peur. Un autre frisson d'excitation semblait passer à travers mon corps avant que je secoue la tête.

Je suis sortie de la voiture et ai réussie à stopper la porte avant que celle-ci ne se referme sur moi. Je me suis mordue la lèvre, confuse, tout en refermant la porte et en m'asseyant sur le capot.

« Une de mes préférées. J'ai traversé tout l'Alabama avec. » Dit Bobby B, mais j'ai été distraite par la radio qui s'était soudainement allumée et se déplaçait à travers les stations.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commençais-je, jusqu'à ce que toutes les fenêtres de chaque voiture du parking explosent dans un nuage de verre.

Je ma suis rapidement accroupie à coté de la portière du passager, relevant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête pour me protéger des débris, tandis que les alarmes des voitures s'activèrent. Les débris de verre finirent par retomber et se mélanger au gravier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demandais-je à Sam tandis qu'il accroupit à coté de moi.

Bobby B se retourna vers Ron après le choc qu'il venait d'avoir. « Va pour 4 ! » J'ai sourit.

* * *

><p>(Plus tard, POV Anna)<p>

« Woo-hoo ! Ta première voiture, Sammy ! » Ai-je sourit, tandis que mes cheveux bruns volèrent en vague autour de ma tête grâce aux fenêtres ouvertes.

« Je vais pouvoir la prendre demain. Miles et moi allons à une fête. » Sourit Sam, tandis qu'il conduisait sa Camaro nouvellement achetée pour la première fois. Nous avions joué à ''Pierre, Papier, Ciseaux'' pour savoir qui allait la conduire en premier et, malheureusement, il avait gagné. Maudite pierre, pourquoi ça ne bat pas le papier ! Mais j'avais cédée : c'était la voiture de Sam après tout.

« Miles et toi allez à une fête ? » demandais-je en levant mes sourcils. Puis j'ai éclatée de rire. Je n'avais jamais rencontré le type, mais de ce que Sam m'en avait dit, c'était un sacré personnage.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Anna ? » Sam fronça les sourcils vers moi et je continuais à rire.

« Je s-suis désolé, mais toi, et MILES ? Wow » Je me suis calmée, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire. J'ai essuyé les larmes de mon fou rire. « Je peux imaginer que tu sois invité à une fête…mais Miles ? Je dois venir voir ça ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas celui qui t'embarrasse tout le temps devant tout le monde ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils en regardant fixement la route, refusant de me regarder.

« Awww, allez Sammy, ne sois pas comme ça » lui ais-je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude «qui a organisé cette fête ? »

Sam ne répondit pas. J'ai roulé mes yeux à son entêtement.

« Très bien, mais si tu es publiquement humilié par Miles, comme d'habitude, alors ta voiture dois être fabuleuse pour compenser ça » souriais-je. J'ai laissé courir ma main le long du tableau de bord. Sam m'a curieusement regardé du coin de l'œil, mais il a refusé de me parler. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés chez Sam, il continuait à m'ignorer.

« Stupide cousin, et moi qui pensais que je lui avais manqué » murmurais-je. Lorsque je passais le seuil de la porte, tante Judy m'accueillit avec un câlin.

« Avez-vous trouvé une voiture que vous aimez, Anna ? » demanda-t-elle. J'ai hoché la tête.

« Oui, c'est la meilleur que j'ai pu trouver, et Sam l'adore aussi. » souriais-je. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Très bien. » déclara Judy en retournant à ce qu'elle faisait. Je me suis dirigée dans ma nouvelle chambre, qui était à coté de celle de Sam, et je me suis changée en mettant un haut pourpre et un short court de couleur gris. J'ai attaché mes cheveux sales en queue de cheval afin qu'il reste en dehors de mon visage. J'ai attrapé un seau dans la buanderie et je l'ai remplie avec de l'eau savonneuse et jetant une éponge à l'intérieur.

Je suis tombée sur Sam lorsque je suis sortie de la buanderie pour aller à l'extérieur.

« Attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda-t-il, confus.

« Je vais laver ta voiture, elle en a besoin. » lui répondis-je en lui donnant un regard froid. « J'ai dis que c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle soit resplendissante. Qui sait à quand remonte son dernier lavage. »

Il me regarda, surpris. « Oh, et bien ok. »

J'ai roulé mes yeux et je marchais vers l'extérieur. J'ai posé mon seau et allumé le tuyau. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où venais l'énergie qui restait encore en moi, considérant que j'étais absolument épuisée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il semblait que la Camaro jaune qui était à mes cotés m'aidait à me détendre.

« Bien, il est temps de te refaire une beauté. » ais-je souris. J'ai dirigé le tuyau d'eau chaude vers la voiture. Là ! Elle trembla de nouveau. Sérieusement, je dois être folle. Je secouais la tête. Après l'avoir mouillée, j'ai attrapé l'éponge savonneuse et j'ai commencé à frotter le capot de la voiture. Je fredonnais tandis que je la nettoyais à fond. Je jure que le capot commençait à se tortiller d'espièglerie quand je le lavais, mais c'est impossible. J'ai soudainement sursauté de surprise quand la radio s'alluma subitement.

''_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!''_

« Qu'est-ce que… » Murmurais-je en regardant la voiture d'un air hébété. La radio a-t-elle vraiment atterrie aléatoirement sur ''I like it'' d'Enrique Iglesias ? Je secouais la tête et j'ai rapidement rincé la voiture. J'ai sifflé lorsque que je l'ai regardé.

« Pas mal pour un lavage amateur.» souriais-je. J'ai posé ma main sur le capot et j'ai presque ris quand elle frissonna à nouveau. J'étais peut-être folle, mais je vais au moins faire semblant que je ne le suis pas. Quelque part, j'ai eu le sentiment que cette voiture était plus que ce qu'elle voulait nous faire voir.

* * *

><p>Voilà le second chapitre. J'essaie de traduire aussi vite que je peux (je suppose que, comme moi, vous n'êtes pas très patient quand il s'agit de connaitre la suite d'une histoire ;) )<p>

Très bien, voilà la seconde question de l'auteur: Quel est votre autobot/decepticon favori? Pourquoi?

P.S: N'oubliez pas de laisser une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	3. Qui la raccompagnera chez elle?

Chapitre 3 : Qui la raccompagnera chez elle ?

* * *

><p>(Le lendemain, POV Anna)<p>

Après m'être réveillée d'une nuit bien méritée, J'ai décidé d'aller voir Bee. J'ai eu très peu de temps pour l'observer correctement hier. J'ai donc voulu prendre un bon aperçu de lui et ainsi voir si son moteur n'avait pas besoin de quelques retouches. Après la routine matinale habituelle, je flânais dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humides suite à la douche.

J'ai trouvé mon cousin préféré en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, à moitié endormi. Sam mangeait ses céréales au rythme d'une tortue, ses yeux à demi ouvert, complètement indifférent au fait que je venais de rentrer dans la cuisine.

J'ai sourit méchamment. « SAM ! »

Sam a bondit sur sa chaise, laissant tomber sa cuillère, et me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit. Son visage choqué se changea en un visage irrité quand je lui adressai un sourire avec un signe de la main. En profitant du fait qu'il était distrait, je lui volais son bol, mettant une cuillerée de céréales dans ma bouche.

« Hé ! » s'écria Sam « C'est déloyal ! »

Il se leva en essayant d'attraper le bol, mais je l'avais rapidement esquivé. « Déloyal, mon cul. Désolé, cous'. Tu dors donc tu perds. » le taquinais-je en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Nous avons eu un petit combat de bras-de-fer, que Sam remporta. Il me regarda, un regard accusateur sur son visage.

« Oh, Anna ? » Je le regardais en déposant lentement quelques crêpes, que tante Judy avait fait ce matin, dans une assiette. Je lui ai donné un petit 'humm' en réponse.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi aujourd'hui, j'espère que ca ne te dérange pas » me dit-il. Il avait l'air plutôt coupable. « On peut toujours allez à la fête plus tard, cependant. »

J'ai hoché la tête, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien à faire. « C'est ok, j'allais vérifier Bee de toute façon.»

Sam me regarda d'un air confus. « Bee ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « C'est le nouveau nom de ta voiture. » ais-je négligemment dis. « J'ai pensé que ça pouvait lui convenir. »

Sam me regarda, son visage partagé entre le fou rire et la panique.

« Je jure que tu aime cette voiture plus que moi. »

J'ai ricané en roulant mes yeux.

Le plus drôle, c'était que je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord.

* * *

><p>(A l'extérieur)<p>

Je me suis paresseusement étirée, laissant le soleil embrasser ma peau exposée. Je portais un débardeur court avec un short et des tongs. Il me semblait que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais porter ici sans transpirer comme un bœuf.

J'ai vite traversé le jardin, mes yeux déjà sur Bee qui était garé juste en face de la pelouse. Oncle Ron et tante Judy s'apprêtaient à construire ''leur chemin''. Je leur ai donné un salut rapide tout en marchant devant eux.

J'ai presque courut vers Bee, mes yeux brillant d'excitation. Sam l'a laissé pour un contrôle de ma part. Il voulait que la voiture soit en parfaite condition pour allez à la fête de ce soir, et je me suis portée volontaire pour faire ce qu'il fallait. J'ai légèrement touché le capot.

« Comment va ma voiture préféré aujourd'hui ? » lui demandais-je en frottant gentiment la toiture sous ma main.

« _Crazy for, your touch, your touch_, » retentit la radio. J'ai rit en tapotant le capot. Un autre frisson d'excitation coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Le sentiment était chaud et je me suis sentie en sécurité, ce qui combla ma poitrine de bonheur. Bien que, je dois le dire, parler à une voiture était un peu effrayant.

J'ai ouvert les portes, analysant rapidement la voiture. Je me fis mentalement une note de ce que je devais retoucher. J'ai ensuite vérifié la carrosserie. Elle avait sérieusement besoin d'être rafraichie. Sam devrait au moins repeindre Bee : sa condition n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler '' idéal''. Tout le long du check-up, Bee faisait passer des émissions et des chansons aléatoirement. Je lui répondais occasionnellement. Avant que je ne l'aie réalisé, j'avais une véritable conversation avec une voiture. J'ai secoué la tête.

« Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'aurai un billet première classe pour un asile de fous. Tout le monde va penser que je suis bizarre. »

J'ai entendu la radio de Bee passer à travers différentes stations avant de s'arrêter.

« _You are beautiful no matter what they say._ » J'ai cligné des yeux à la chanson choisie. « _Words can't bring you down; you are beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring you down..._ »

J'ai sourit à Bee. Qui se soucis que je devienne folle en parlant à une voiture ? Je doute que je pouvais devenir folle alors que je l'étais déjà. J'ai doucement caressé le capot. « Hey, merci Bee. »

J'ai ensuite décidé de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de problème à l'intérieur. J'ai levé le capot, prenant un bon aperçu du moteur.

« Doux Jésus… »

Le moteur était tout neuf. En fait, je n'avais jamais vu un modèle comme celui-là auparavant, même dans les magazines où sur internet. Zut, même les japonais n'ont jamais rien conçus ce genre de moteur.

« Mon ami, je suis impressionnée. Où as-tu eu ce moteur ? » Chuchotais-je en souriant tandis que j'entendais le crépitement de la radio.

_« This is why I'm hot; this is why I'm hot!_ »

J'ai rigolé tout en essuyant une tâche de graisse avec mon chiffon. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il y avait en face de moi. Cette voiture était un vrai mystère.

* * *

><p>(En soirée)<p>

J'avais passé toute ma journée à travailler sur Bee. J'avais vraiment apprécié chaque seconde de ce temps. Sam était revenu il y avait une heure, et il semblait que nous allions prendre Miles plus tôt que prévu afin de pouvoir aller à la fête. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir ce type, j'ai eu le sentiment que je n'allais pas le regretter.

« Ron, celle-ci est surélevée…celle-ci est descellée. » appela tante Judy. Mon oncle et elle travaillaient sur leur ''chemin sacré''. Je n'avais jamais vu personne qui était aussi consacré à un chemin de pierre. C'en était presque drôle.

J'ai entendu la porte de derrière claquer et Ron gémissait, je pouvais le comprendre, quand Sam marchait sur le gazon.

« Oh Sam ! Je déteste voir des traces de pas sur mon gazon. » A-t-il dit, tandis que Sam fronçait les sourcils.

« Où des traces ? Y'a pas de traces de pas. » Commença-t-il.

« C'est pour ca que je pose mes dalles. Alors soit gentil, va de mon gazon sur mes dalles, d'accord ? » Suggéra Ron et je ricanais tandis que je me penchais un peu plus sous le capot.

« Et bien, il y tient à son chemin. » murmurais-je à moi-même tandis que je vérifiais le niveau d'huile et la date de la batterie.

« Je veux vous voir à la maison avant 11 heures ! » prévenu tante Judy, et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir Sam entrer dans la voiture coté conducteur.

« Et mettez vos ceintures ! » ajouta Ron et j'ai hoché la tête en souriant alors que je fermais le capot, jetais le chiffon dans le garage, et grimpais dans la voiture aux cotés de Sam.

« 11 heures ! » répéta tante Judy et je souriais.

« Montre-nous ce qu'elle a dans le ventre, Sammy. » lui dis-je avec conviction.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. » répondit-il en tournant la clef. Le moteur se mit alors à gronder. J'ai regardé derrière moi, remarquant un gros nuage de fumée s'élevant hors du pot d'échappement.

« J'ai été très généreuse dans l'entretien de ta voiture, Sammy. » disais-je et il roula des yeux en souriant légèrement.

« N'importe quoi. » sourit-il.

* * *

><p>(Plus tard)<p>

Un seul mot suffisait pour décrire Miles : idiot. Idiot total et absolu. Je ne savais pas si tout les garçons adolescents étaient les mêmes, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient bizarre à cause de leurs hormones, mais franchement, Miles était au-delà de l'étrange. La première chose qu'il a dite en voyant à été :

« Beau cul. »

Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que Bee allait lui rouler dessus, parce que le moteur a rugi de colère et qu'il s'emballa légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de rire après ça. Miles semblait être effrayé mais pensant que c'était Sam qui n'avait pas apprécié son commentaire. D'un autre coté, Sam semblait tout aussi effrayé que Miles l'était. Après ça, nous étions en train de rouler pour aller à cette ''fête'' qui avait l'air de rendre Sam aussi heureux. Je regardais le paysage par la fenêtre et soupira avant de me retourner vers Sam.

« Es-tu sur que nous sommes invités à cette fête ? » lui demandais-je et Sam renifla.

« Bien sûr, Anna, c'est un lac, un lieu public. » répondit-il calmement et j'ai roulé mes yeux.

Nous nous sommes garés contre le bord du trottoir et Sam éteignit l'allumage, la mâchoire béante. Miles était en train de sortir de la voiture tandis que Sam commença à babiller comme un idiot sans cervelle.

« J'le crois pas. Oh j'hallucine, j'hallucine, c'est Mikaela ! » Roucoula-t-il et je le regardais d'un air confus.

« Qui est Mikaela ? »

Miles renifla. « Juste le poussin dont Sam est tombé amoureux, depuis le primaire. Je le jure, il n'a jamais pensé à une autre nana qu'à elle. » Je foudroyais Miles du coin de l'œil.

« Et bien, que fais-tu encore ici ? » demandais-je en mettant ma main sur l'épaule de Sam. « Va la voir, Tigerman. » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Sam me souriait chaleureusement, puis sortait de la voiture. Il a commencé à marcher vers le groupe d'adolescent, qui semblait avoir notre âge, mais il s'est arrêté quand il remarqua que je n'avais fait aucun geste pour sortir de la voiture.

« Anna ? »

« Je vais rester avec Bee, d'accord ? » dis-je et Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je t'ai emmené ici pour… »

« Sam, mon grand, si le poussin ne vaux pas y allez, laisse-là. » dit Miles. Sam me regarda, incertain.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ok ? » Je lui adressais un petit sourire.

« Bon sang, vas-y ! » lui dis-je calmement. Il m'a donné un grand sourire et s'est dirigé vers Miles tandis que je suis sortie de la voiture pour ouvrir le capot de Bee. Je voulais vérifier le moteur encore une fois pour être sûre que tout était bon. Plus tard, je devrais jeter un coup d'œil en-dessous et nettoyer l'échappement, qui devait probablement être remplacé. J'ai frotté mon front avec lassitude, ça avait été une longue journée. J'ai fermé le capot, une fois de plus, en me penchant lentement sur lui.

Je levais les yeux pour savoir si je pouvais voir Sam. Ce que j'ai vu m'a à la fois amusé et ennuyé. Miles était un idiot, mais cette fois il avait décidé de grimper à un arbre.

« Quel crétin. » murmurais-je à moi-même. Bee semblait d'accord avec moi en faisant un bruit de ronronnement avec son moteur.

« Parfois, je préférerais ne pas avoir d'amis plutôt que d'en avoir des comme lui. » dis-je prudemment.

« _You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me!_ »

J'ai ris en caressant le capot de Bee.

« Ouai, même si tu es une voiture parlante, tu es aussi mon ami, Bee. » lui dis-je en lui souriant tendrement. Je suis lentement allé me coucher dans le siège arrière, m'allongeant sur le cuir confortable. J'ai vu Miles et Sam revenir à la voiture, et Miles essaya d'entrer dans le coté passager par la fenêtre.

« Il y a ce qu'on appelle une porte, idiot ! » lui dis-je en giflant sa tête. J'ai remarqué que Sam n'était pas encore monté dans la voiture, et je levais les yeux pour voir les siens fixer une fille marchant le long de la route. J'ai supposé que c'était Mikaela, à la façon dont Sam la regardait. Oh, non.

«_Who's gonna drive you home?_ »

« Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? » demandais-je en frappant le siège conducteur. Miles me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle.

« C'est moi qui vais la ramener. » déclara Sam.

« Quoi ? » Miles et moi crions-nous en même temps.

« C'est une pépette à sportif, laisse-là faire du stop. » dit Miles.

« Elle crèche à plus de 10 bornes, c'est ma seule chance. Tu peux comprendre ça ou bien ? » Répliqua Sam.

« Sammy, c'est effrayant de savoir que tu sais même où elle habite. » soulignais-je, essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

« D'accord, qu'elle monte. Elle se met derrière, je me tiens à carreaux… »Commença Miles.

« Où elle se met tu dis ? » demanda Sam en colère.

« Bons sang, non, elle serait mieux devant, mais Miles ne pourra pas s'assoir derrière ! » dis-je. Pour le prouver, je m'allongeais de tout mon long sur la banquette arrière.

« Ok Miles, descend de là. » dit Sam en montant dans la voiture.

« Quoi ? Et la règle, t'en fais quoi ? Les copains passent avent une paire de seins. » Déclara Miles.

« T'as juste à sortir de cette voiture ! » craquais-je. Miles est finalement sorti, puis il nous regarda, perplexe.

« Pourquoi elle est toujours dans la caisse, elle ? » exigea Miles. J'ai penché ma tête hors de la fenêtre avec un regard irrité.

« Tout d'abord, je suis sa cousine. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas d'autres moyens pour rentrer. Troisièmement, tu n'es qu'un idiot capable de détruire toutes chances qu'il peut avoir avec elle. Quatrièmement, je ne t'aime pas. Je peux continuer si tu veux. »

Miles me regarda, incrédule.

« _Sayonara ! _» dis-je avec un petit signe de main. Sam a conduit jusqu'à la fille avec des cheveux sombres marchant le long de la route. Mikaela était tout simplement magnifique. Pas étonnant que Sammy bavait sur elle depuis des années.

« Mikaela! C'est Sam. Witwicky. Ils t'ont pas laissés en rade à cause de moi ? C'est sûr ? Dit tu sais quoi, j'ai qu'a te monter si tu veux. Euh, je veux dire, euh, t'as qu'a monter si tu veux. Dans ma voiture. Je te ramène. » Trébucha Sam en essayant de lui parler. Elle s'arrêta une seconde. J'ai soupiré avant de passer ma tête par la fenêtre.

« Tu veux vraiment rentrer à pied avec cette chaleur ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je sens que je suis sur le point de fondre, et pourtant je suis dans la voiture. » Elle m'a regardé, puis a lentement grimpé dans la voiture. Il y a eu un silence gêné pendant quelques temps.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour en arriver là ? » dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Si tu veux te cacher, vas-y, je vais pas me vexer. » répliqua Sam, sa voix semblait nouée.

« Mais moi si. » ais-je dis en m'immisçant dans la conversation. Mikaela me regarda, surprise.

« Oh, non. Non, non, non, j'dis pas…j'dis pas là, avec vous. Je parlais en général, de la situation. Les mêmes plans dans lesquels je me retrouve tout le temps, tout ça parce que je sors qu'avec des mecs ultra virils, taillés en V, avec des tas d'abdos et d'énormes biceps. »

« Biceps…Tu vois en fait, j'ai un paquet de gadgets là-dedans. Genre, j'ai une lumière au-dessus, là, et là tu vois y'a une boule, et du coup ça se reflète et ça fait ambiance. » Dis Sam en essayant de montrer ses ''biceps''. Le bon mot était bien ''essayer''. Mikaela et moi le regardions comme s'il lui manquait une case.

« Ah…Eh au fait, vous êtes nouveau tout les deux ? Au lycée. » Demanda Mikaela en me regardant. Wow, c'est triste. Je vais être gentille et ne rien dire.

« Euh, non, non. » dis Sam maladroitement. « Depuis le primaire, je suis à l'école avec toi. Et Anna n'est pas à la même école que nous. »

« Non, c'est vrai ? » demanda Mikaela, surprise.

Sam acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Sam ! » déclara Mikaela. « Sam Wilkicky. »

« Wilt…wicky. » Corrigea Sam.

« Oh non, vraiment je suis désolé. » s'excusa Mikaela, gênée. « Ecoute, j'aurai dû te reconnaitre, c'est idiot. »

Il y a eu un silence maladroit et nous étions tous assis sans même oser bouger.

« Alors, » commença Mikaela « vous sortez ensemble ? »

Deux choses sont arrivées à ce moment-là : je me suis soudainement redressée, cognant ma tête sur le toit de Bee, tandis que Sam freina si durement, qui j'ai faillit atterrir dans le pare-brise.

« CERTAINEMENT PAS ! » ais-je crié.

« Non, non. Nous sommes cousins. La famille, tout ça, tu sais. » Lâcha vite Sam.

J'ai gémi en frottant ma tête. Je sentais déjà la futur bosse qu'il y allait avoir. « Ouai, c'est ça. »

Mikaela rigola nerveusement. « Je suis désolé, je pensais que, vous savez… » Nous avons juste hochés la tête tandis que Sam redémarra la voiture.

Bee a commencé à faire des bruits bafouillant tandis qu'il quittait la route pour rouler sur un espace caillouteux. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une vus agréable d'où on pouvait voir un beau coucher de soleil. La radio commença à se déplacer à travers les stations pour finalement s'arrêter sur une chanson romantique.

« _When I got the feeling, I want sexual healing _»

Sam s'agita en essayant de s'excuser. Mikaela lui a juste donné un regard étrange.

« Ouvre le capot. » Elle attacha ses cheveux et sortit de la voiture. Sam commença à frapper sur la radio.

« Sam, arrête. » lui ordonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il roulait des yeux et sortit pour voir ce que Mikaela regardait. J'ai soupiré et je suis restée dans la voiture pour les laisser avoir leur ''moment à deux''.

« Vous êtes un fauteur de troubles, monsieur. » dis-je à Bee et poussant gentiment le siège. Je jure que je le sentais s'agiter dans un rire.

« Je deviens vraiment folle. » murmurais-je.

Je soupirais et je me suis détendue dans le siège, la bosse sur ma tête me faisant très mal. J'ai entendu Sam et Mikaela parler, mais je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Puis j'ai vu Mikaela attraper son sac dans la voiture.

« Bye Anna, c'était sympa de te rencontrer. Bonne chance avec la voiture. » Dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner. Je levais les sourcils de surprise tandis que Sam sauta dans la voiture, la priant de redémarrer.

Je me mordis la lèvre en pensant à quelque chose. J'ai déjà pensé à plusieurs reprises que j'étais folle, c'était peut-être le moment de le confirmer.

J'ai sourit et j'ai posé ma tête contre le siège en cuir. J'ai lentement déplacé ma main vers le bas du siège en murmurant « démarre s'il te plait. »

La voiture rugit soudainement et je riais de plaisir lorsque la radio s'alluma.

«_ Baby Come Back! Any kind of fool could see. There was something in everything about you!_ »

Je me suis endormie sur le chemin de la maison, et je ne me suis pas réveillée jusqu'à ce que Sam me secoue doucement pour me dire que nous étions arrivés. J'ai baillé avec lassitude.

« Alors, comment s'est passé la chasse à la nénette, Sammy ? » Il soupira en se frottant le cou.

Je l'ai regardé solennellement. « Ca s'est mal passé, hein ? Hey, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime bien. »

Sam a secoué la tête avec tristesse. Je l'ai rapidement étreint.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, aucune femme ne peut résister aux charmes d'un Witwicky ! Elle tombera dans tes bras, tu verras. »

Sam me fixa du regard. Je fis la même chose de mon coté.

Puis nous avons tout deux éclatés de rire.

* * *

><p>Troisième chapitre en ligne! Je voulais le poster hier, mais j'ai eu un petit empechement T-T<p>

**o Nani-san o : **Merci merci merci! Première review, ça fait plaisir XD En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que ça te plaise.

A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas le bouton review! :D


	4. Ta voiture est un robot géant

Chapitre 4 : Ta voiture est un robot géant

(Cette nuit, POV Anna)

Je me suis réveillée vers minuit passé, la soif m'ayant sortie de mon sommeil. Je marchais dans le couloir à la manière d'un zombi en me frottant les yeux. Je suis entrée dans la cuisine, remplis un verre d'eau, avant de la boire avidement. Sentant un bâillement arriver, j'ai placé ma main devant ma bouche. J'ai pris une autre gorgée d'eau claire avant de vérifier l'horloge sur le mur.

_12 :37_

J'ai gémis avec lassitude, et lava rapidement le verre. J'étais sur le point de retourner à ma chambre quand un bruit m'arrêta dans mon élan. Juste à l'extérieur, j'ai entendu le grondement d'un moteur. A ma grande confusion, j'avais reconnu le moteur de Bee. Pourquoi Sam conduisait-il sa voiture en pleine nuit ?

Soudainement, j'ai entendu des pas rapides à l'étage. Sam dégringola les escaliers en jurant pour lui-même.

« Attend un peu. Si ce n'est pas toi qui conduit, alors qui…MERDE ! » J'ai rapidement saisi ma veste dans le salon, courant après Sam à l'extérieur.

« Papa ! Appelle les flics ! » Cria Sam. J'avais un regard horrifié tandis que quelqu'un conduisait Bee loin dans la rue. Sam sorti rapidement un vélo, sur lequel je suis tout de suite monté, m'installant derrière Sam. Attendez un peu de voir à quoi va ressembler le mec qui essayait de voler Bee lorsque je me serais occupé de lui.

Je me suis tenue à Sam avec le plus de force possible afin de ne pas le déséquilibrer tandis qu'il pédalait le plus vite possible vers la gare de triage.

Un train se déplaçait le long des pistes. Sam sauta de son vélo tandis que, de mon coté, j'avais faillit tomber dudit vélo. Je le rattrapais quelques instants plus tard et je l'avais attrapé par sa veste, cherchant un moyen de contourner le train.

« Il finit là ! » ais-je crié, et nous sprintions vers la fin du train, mes jambes commençant à se sentir lourdes. Mais j'étais plus intéressée par attraper l'idiot qui avait osé voler Bee. Quelqu'un allait pousser des cris de douleurs.

J'ai regardé autour de moi, cherchant n'importe quel signe de la voiture ou du conducteur, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit de pas lourd. J'ai jeté un autre coup d'œil aux alentours et cette fois…je me raidis.

« Oh merde. »Murmurais-je et je me déplaçais rapidement derrière un morceau de ferraille couché sur le coté, et je regardais par-dessus.

Il y avait un ... un robot qui ressemblait exactement à Bee mais il ... il se déplaçait.

«Est-ce que tu vois ça? Sammy, ta voiture est un robot géant. » Dis-je à Sam et il hocha la tête sans dire un mot avant de sortir son téléphone.

Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait tandis que je continuais à regarder, mon esprit déjà occupé à mille et une pensées. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ... cette chose fût construite par des humains. Bon sang, même les Japonais n'ont pas la technologie pour construire quelque chose qui ressemblait à quelques chose d'aussi sophistiqué que ça. J'ai avalé ma salive dans l'angoisse. J'ai senti ce frisson étrange couler à travers mon corps, tandis que ma peau picotait dans l'excitation. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'attirait, pour une raison étrange, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais paniquée, oui, mais je n'avais pas peur. Curieusement, on se sentait en sécurité, ce truc-robot, quel qu'il soit, apportait un sentiment de sécurité.

J'ai regardé Bee, j'étais sûr que c'était lui, allumer une lumière massifs ... brillant dans le ciel. C'était le même visage que j'avais vu dans le milieu du volant de Bee et je me levai. Quelque chose me tirait vers lui, mon sang pulsant dans mes veines.

_Plus près ..._

_Plus près ..._

_Plus près ..._

«Anna, que fais-tu!" Sam chuchota. Le sort se brisa et je semblais me réveiller soudainement, la pulsation bizarre dans mon corps ayant disparue. J'ai réalisé que j'avais marché devant moi, Sam étant resté derrière.

« Je veux avoir un meilleur regard sur lui. » murmurai-je tandis que je me dirigeai vers le grillage qui bloquait la zone.

C'était la technologie la plus belle que j'avais jamais vu. Il devait faire au moins 6 mètres de haut, et je sentais ma bouche s'assécher alors que j'essayais de mieux le voir.

Soudain, j'ai entendu un grondement furieux de chiens et j'ai détourné les yeux du robot / Bee pour trouver rottweiler et un berger allemand gisant sur le sol, grognant contre moi.

« Oh merde », murmurai-je avant de me retourner et de courir.

«Sam, cours! Allez, allez, allez!" criais-je. Il repéra les chiens et s'est sauvé en direction d'un immeuble délabré.

Nous nous sommes précipités dans l'entrepôt évidemment abandonné et Sam a bondi sur quelques caisses métalliques, se retournant pour me tirer sur les caisses avec lui.

« Bons chiens, gentils toutou. » dis-je tendis qu'ils sautaient et aboyaient.

«Anna!" cria Sam. J'ai senti des bras qui me tenaient et se serraient autour de moi, la sueur coulait sur mon front alors que les chiens ont continué à tourner autour de nous.

Les lattes de bois se cassèrent quand Bee est venu conduire à travers elles, effectuant un dérapage avant de tourner et de conduire autour de la caisse. Le bras de Sam était autour de ma taille, en essayant de m'aider à rester en place.

« Bee? » murmurais-je mais Sam criait déjà.

« D'accord c'est bon, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, ne m'tuez pas, j'regrette ! Tenez, les clefs, j'en veux plus ! » Je le regardais avec horreur. Que faisait-il?

« Viens! » hurla Sam en me tirant la main pour me faire descendre de la caisse. Je n'étais pas suffisamment équilibrée pour résister quand Sam me traîna dehors. Je pouvais entendre le bruit d'une voiture de flic et j'ai regardé autour de moi, la découvrant en même temps que Sam.

« Arrêtez, arrêtez, content de vous voir. Il y a… » Commença Sam tandis que je j'enlevais mes cheveux de devant mon visage.

« Vos mains en évidence, je veux voir vos mains en évidence ! » cri& l'officier en pointant son arme sur nous.

« Un mec a volé ma voiture ! » plaida Sam, mais ils semblent que les flics s'en foutaient royalement.

« Tais-toi, mettez vos mains en l'air», dit le gars, mais Sam ne voulait pas encore abandonner.

« Le gars à l'intérieur, il a ma voiture! » cria Sam. Je l'ai gentiment poussé devant moi et j'ai mis mes mains sur ma tête. Ce n'était pas bon.

* * *

><p>(Poste de police, POV Anna)<p>

Dire que le policier n'était pas un connard serait un mensonge. Je ne peux pas compter combien de fois nous avons répété l'histoire de cette nuit. Et l'officier de police qui nous interrogeait, que j'avais surnommé Mr J'suis Cool, avait deux sbires qui étaient assis dans un coin à écouter.

« Ecoutez, ça peut pas être plus limpide que l'eau de source qu'on vous débite. Elle s'est mise debout. » Dit Sam. Je hochais la tête, en accord avec lui.

« Elle s'est mise debout, » répéta-t-il avec un regard moqueur, inclinant son corps loin de Sam. « Whoua, c'est l'pied. »

J'étais assise à côté de Sam, entre lui et Mr J'suis Cool. Le gars était vraiment un abruti fini; je pouvais parier tout ce que j'avais qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie.

Mr J'suis Cool poussa un soupir et il a attrapé un peu de tissu et un récipient d'urine.

« _Je ne le crois pas. Il pense que Sam se drogue. Eh bien j'aurai pu le penser aussi, si je ne savais pas Sam était la plus grande mauviette de ce côté de la banlieue. Et si je n'avais pas vu un robot géant debout il ya quelques heures!_ »

« Ok chef…fait pleurer ton homme. Et n'en met pas à coté. » Il tendit les éléments dont nous avons parlé. Sam les pris, regardant fixement l'officier avec une sorte de demi d'expression perplexe sur son visage.

« Tu tourne à quoi ? » interrogea l'officier avec un signe de menton vers Sam. « Champignon ? Poppers ? Tu fais des mélanges alcool fumette ? »

Sam secoua la tête en posant ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur ses genoux. « Je prends aucune drogue. »

Mr Silence jeta à Mr J'suis Cool un flacon de pilules. «Et ça c'est quoi? » La bouche de Sam se ferma alors que Mr J'suis Cool secoua le flacon. « C'était dans ta poche. Mojo. C'est le dernier truc des d'jeuns ? Un p'tit coup de 'Mojo' ? »

J'ai presque éclaté de rire, que j'ai réussi à retenir et à le faire ressembler à une sorte d'éternuement silencieux. « _Seigneur, ce gars est un idiot._ »

« A vos souhaits. »dit Mr Silence avec un léger sourire tordu.

Je lui ai donné un faux sourire en retour. Oncle Ron et Sam étaient les seuls qui me connaissaient vraiment dans cette pièce, et Ron me donna un regard de réprimande, n'appréciant sans doute pas mon comportement. Et Sam semblait comme s'il allait expliquer à un enfant que le lapin de Pâques n'existait pas il avait un regard mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

Sam se racla la gorge et pointa le flacon du doigt, « C'est la boite de calment de mon chien. »

Oncle Ron a donné un léger signe de tête, indiquant avec ses mains la taille de Mojo: «C'est…un Chihuahua.»

Mr J'suis Cool soupira, couvrant son visage avec sa main et se penchant, en montrant inconsciemment son arme sous nos yeux. Moi, étant la seule qui regarde beaucoup la télévision, j'ai intelligemment gardé mes yeux sur son visage. Sam, par contre ...

Mr J'suis Cool attrapa Sam en train de reluquer son arme. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Il tendit une main, tandis qu'il écartait le pan de sa veste, dévoilant entièrement son flingue. Sam avait sur son visage la même expression que celle d'un enfant qui c'était fait prendre la main dans le bocal à biscuits. «Tu reluque mon calibre, 50 Cent? »

« _50 Cent? Sérieux? ... C'est vraiment un idiot._ »

Mr J'suis Cool se rapprocha du visage de Sam. «Tu veux tenter ta chance? Fais-moi plaisir, vas-y." Sam avait l'air vraiment inconfortable. «Et j'te promets, p'tit gars, j'te colle une bonne trempe. »

Sam avala légère sa salive et nous avons interrogé Mr J'suis Cool au même moment:

« Vous êtes drogué ? »

« Vous êtes gay ? »

Mon oncle tenais son front dans ses mains, tandis que Mr Silence Et Mr Paperasse étaient secoués d'un rire silencieux.

* * *

><p>(Plus tard, Normal POV)<p>

Barricade regardait avec dégoût les faibles humains organiques marcher dans les rues. Ils étaient si faibles, si fragile. Chaque être humain lui répugnait à un niveau qui était à peine tolérable. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré aucun être humain qui méritait un second regard. Et maintenant, il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un du nom de Sam Witwicky, qui était supposé avoir en sa possession les lunettes qui mènerait les Decepticons au Allspark.

Trouver le garçon a été plutôt facile et il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Frenzy pour trouver plus d'informations sur lui à travers le Web. Barricade regarda silencieusement Sam Witwicky quitter le bâtiment appelé «Police Station» avec deux autres personnes à côté de lui. L'un était un homme plus âgé qui observait le garçon avec un regard mauvais sur son visage. Toutefois, Barricade trouvait plus intéressant une petite femme à côté de lui. Elle était comme les autres humains organiques. Cheveux bruns ondulés s'étendant au-delà des épaules, une paire d'yeux noisette espiègles. Elle avait une hauteur moyenne et était pâle. Elle gardait son sourire en regardant les deux autres humains, amusée. Cela irritait Barricade. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose au-delà de la chair qui le tracassait, quelque chose dans son étincelle qui lui disait qu'il y avait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Il gardait ses optiques sur le trio tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur véhicule. C'est seulement après que la voiture s'éloignait que Barricade décida de les suivre. Il allait s'emparer du garçon, peu importe quoi. Mais quelque chose lui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas oublier la fille.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4! Désolé d'en avoir fait attendre certain, mais je vais me rattaper, promis! En plus, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant l'apparition des Autobots, j'ai trop hâte *-*<p>

**Erienna:** Effectivement, beaucoup prenne comme Oc la cousine, la soeur ou l'amie. Mais j'en ai trouvé une ou deux où les OC n'ont aucune liens avec Sam ou les autres. Je tenterais de les traduire après avoir fini celle ci, mais l'auteur de cette histoire-là m'a affirmé que elle était loin d'en avoir terminé avec Anna ;) (je sens que je vais avoir du travail moi XD )

**erienna : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour le courage, j'en ai à revendre, et il est hors de question de laisser tomber la traduction, j'aime trop Transformers pour ça :p Et puis c'est vrai, il y a malheureusement peu de fanfics sur eux. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de traduire les meilleurs fanfics anglophones, afin d'en faire profiter aux français ^^ Ah, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre hier, alors pour me faire pardonner, j'en fait deux aujourd'hui! ;)

**o Nani-san o :** Coucou toi! J'apprecie vraiment ton soutient, merci beaucoup! gros bisous à toi aussi :D


	5. La Camaro de Satan

Chapitre 5 : La Camaro de Satan

* * *

><p>(Le lendemain matin, POV Anna)<p>

J'étais excitée, paniquée, confuse et énervée en même temps. Je n'avais presque pas dormi la nuit dernière, parce que les événements de la dernière soirée se rejouaient dans ma tête encore et encore. J'étais tellement sûr qu'un connard avait enlevé mon pauvre Bee et ensuite, il s'est avéré qu'il était un robot géant. Si j'avais été seule quand tout cela est arrivé, je vous aurais dit que j'avais finalement perdu mon esprit et que j'étais devenue folle. Mais Sam l'a vu lui aussi. Cependant, peu de gens croiraient deux étranges adolescents si ont leur avaient dit que leur voiture s'est elle-même volé et transformé en un robot. Sam agissait comme moi, prétendant que nous n'avons jamais vu tout cela. Cependant, je savais que ça le dérangeait autant que ça m'ennuyait, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Il était constamment là. Le même sentiment de confusion, d'irritation et d'excitation mélangés.

Je m'étais réveillée très tôt. Je voulais aller au commissariat de police et voir si je pouvais obtenir des infos sur Bee. Même si, par hasard, Bee était vraiment le robot que nous avons vu la nuit dernière, je voulais qu'il revienne. Pas seulement pour Sam, qui était maintenant sans voiture, mais aussi pour moi. Peut-être qu'il était étrange pour moi de chercher une voiture qui parlait par le biais d'une radio et qui s'est volé lui-même, avant de se transformer en robot. Cependant, j'avais toujours cette envie étrange de le retrouver.

J'ai quitté la maison tandis que mon oncle descendait l'escalier. Je lui ai donné un vague au revoir avant de fermer la porte. Il avait paru surpris que je sois debout avant lui, puisqu'il était un lève-tôt, alors que moi j'étais tout le contraire.

J'ai marché jusqu'à la ville à pied, profitant de l'air frais du matin. C'était un matin ensoleillé, et j'ai sorti mes lunettes de soleil. Je portais un simple jean bleu foncé, avec un haut bleu clair. Mes cheveux étaient dénoués, faisant des vagues en chute libre autour de mon visage.

Les gens étaient déjà dehors, certains faisant leur exercice du matin, d'autre se hâtaient d'aller travailler. Il était fascinant de juste s'arrêter et regarder les gens faire leur vie quotidienne. Je savais que c'était un peu bizarre, mais vous pouvez apprendre les choses les plus étranges juste en observant les gens.

J'ai atteint la station de police, se souvenant de ma rencontre hier avec quelques-uns. Ron m'avait grondé pour avoir demandé à Mr J'suis Cool s'il était gay. Je ne l'ai pourtant pas regretté, ce mec était un excentrique et avait sérieusement besoin d'aide.

J'ai cligné brusquement des yeux j'avais senti une étrange sensation qui me parcourait le corps. C'était plus froid et plus sombre que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir auparavant. J'ai eu le sentiment que quelqu'un ou quelque chose me regardait. _m'observait ... attendait ..._ Je tremblais, m'étreignant pour garder autant de chaleur que possible. Mes yeux balayaient rapidement la zone autour de moi. Tout était normal, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Pourtant, le sentiment ne disparaissait pas. Pendant un moment, j'ai comparé ce sentiment avec le sentiment que j'avais quand j'étais avec Bee, ce sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité. Là, cependant, c'était différent. Je m'apprêtais à marcher quand une voiture a retenu mon attention. C'était une voiture de police. Non, c'était différent d'une voiture de police. C'était une belle Mustang Saleen d'un noir élégant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait obligé à faire ce que j'avais fait, mais un instant plus tard je me suis retrouvé à me déplacer vers le véhicule. Je me suis arrêté en face de la voiture, mon regard fixé sur elle. Le sentiment sombre ne m'a pas quitté, mon corps semblait fredonner d'énergie. J'ai approché ma main de la voiture, mais je me figeais à la moitié du chemin. Mon instinct semblait me crier de me retourner et de courir. J'ai ramené ma main vers moi, regardant la voiture une fois de plus. Il y avait des mots imprimés sur son côté droit.

« To punish and enslave... » Ais-je chuchoté à moi-même.

J'ai cligné des yeux, avant de doucement laisser courir mes doigts sur la peinture. Je les ai soudainement retirés, sentant la colère et le dégoût absolu qui rayonnait de la voiture. J'ai inspiré en tremblant, serrant mon sac entre mes mains.

« _Barricade ..._ »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la fois dans l'horreur et dans la confusion. D'où me venait ce nom? Comment même ai-je pu penser à quelque chose de si aléatoire? J'ai senti la voiture en face de moi vibrer et j'ai sursauté avant de me retourner et de me sauver loin de la Mustang. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, mais cette voiture me donnait la chair de poule.

* * *

><p>(Plus tard, POV Anna)<p>

J'ai gémi avec lassitude, mon corps raide se plaignant de ne pas avoir bougé pendant presque une journée entière. J'avais dû attendre les officiers pour qu'ils viennent me parler, et j'avais refusé de partir jusqu'à ce que puisse connaitre les résultats de l'enquête. Très peu étaient prêts à m'aider, en considérant que les voitures ont disparaissaient tout le temps ici.

J'ai regardé autour de moi avec prudence, recherchant une voiture de police effrayante; heureusement, je ne la vis nulle part. J'ai sauté en bas des escaliers, attristés par mes découvertes. Bee n'avait pas été vu. Ca m'avait troublé. J'ai marché pendant un temps et j'avais remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de voitures dans la rue.

« _Il est encore un peu tôt pour rentrer à la maison_, » pensais-je.

J'ai regardé à ma droite et je me suis totalement figée. La Mustang noire était en face de la rue où je me trouvais. Cependant, j'ai cette fois remarqué quelqu'un à l'intérieur. C'était un homme brun. J'aurais probablement rougit à l'idée de remarquer qu'il était assez beau, si je n'avais pas vu son regard haineux dirigés directement vers moi. C'est seulement là que j'ai réalisé que ses yeux étaient différents. Ils étaient rouges. _Rouge __sang_.

Nous sommes restés là à nous regarder pendant une minute environ.

« _Que faire_. » Pensais-je.

Je pouvais juste aller vers lui et lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais avec le regard sur son visage, je reconsidérais mon plan. Je pourrais aussi m'éloigner, le parc n'était pas très loin.

Avant que je puisse décider de quoi que ce soit, le moteur de la voiture rugit. J'ai entendu le crissement des pneus tandis que la voiture de police roulait vers moi à pleine vitesse. J'étais paralysé.

«Il est sérieux?" chuchotais-je à moi-même alors qu'il venait vers moi. Soudain, une autre voiture a percuté la voiture de police avant qu'il ait eu le temps de me frapper. Elle était d'un jaune trop familier, avec deux bandes noires qui descendaient jusqu'à son capot. Bee était ici. Comment, je ne le savais pas, et je ne voulais pas non plus le savoir. La seule chose que j'ai faite a été de courir. Courir pour ma fichue vie.

J'aurais dû courir jusqu'à la maison, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. J'étais décidemment trop Stupide. Au lieu de ça, j'avais couru vers le parc. Je ne suis pas vraiment sportive ou rapide, mais ce soir la peur semblait me donner l'énergie qu'il fallait et j'ai couru comme je n'avais jamais couru auparavant. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à atteindre le parc, ma respiration était sifflante et mes jambes me faisaient mal. J'ai même été surpris de ne pas être tombée.

Je suis allé me trouver un endroit sûr pour me reposer et je m'assis sur l'herbe fraîchement tondue. J'ai appuyé mon dos contre un arbre et ais essayé de reprendre mon souffle. Après quelques minutes, j'ai essayé de rejouer tout l'incident dans ma tête.

«C'était quoi son problème?" ma voix était rauque. Je me demandais si ce qui venait de se passer était vraiment arrivé, ou si je souffrais d'une hallucination vraiment sauvage aujourd'hui. Je me suis assise sous l'arbre jusqu'à ce que j'ais réalisé que le ciel devenait sombre. J'ai vérifié mon téléphone portable. Il était 21h15.

« Putain!" Dis-je à haute voix. Je me suis levé, mais mes jambes étaient encore raide de la course frénétique, et je n'ais même pas pris la peine de courir à la maison. Beaucoup trop fatigué. J'ai à peine commencé à marcher que j'ai entendu une voiture dans le parking. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. J'ai eu le mauvais pressentiment que c'était la Mustang.

« _Cette chose damnée me traque!_ " pensais-je.

J'ai commencé à entendre des sons étranges. Ca sonnait comme du métal cliquetant. De ma position je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait dans le parking. Et comme une idiote, je suis resté là, attendant que quelque chose de mauvais se produise. Quelque chose de grand et noir se mit soudainement debout dans le parking, ce qui me fis haleter. C'était un robot géant, avec des décorations ressemblant à ce qu'il y a sur les portières des voitures de flics sur son bras.

« _Merde, merde, merde. Pourquoi moi?_ » C'était la seule chose qui me venaient à l'esprit. Il courait vers moi et m'attrapa avant que je puisse faire quelque chose, me poussant contre l'arbre. Sa poigne métallique me serrait.

«Les lunettes, où sont-elles!" Rugit-il vers moi.

«De quoi?" ais-je demandé d'une voix tremblante.

«Tu vis dans la même résidence que _ladiesman217_ ! Tu es également consciente de l'existence de notre espèce. MAINTENANT OÙ SONT-ELLES! " Rugit-il de nouveau.

Le robot forçait mon corps contre l'arbre à nouveau, puis m'a finalement lâché quand il vit que je ne répondais pas à sa question. Je suis tombée au sol en gémissant de douleur. Je levai mes yeux vers le robot. Il me fixa du regard, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose qui n'était, de toute évidence, pas bon pour moi. Il a fait un bruit ressemblant à un faible grognement que j'ai quelque peu reconnu. Je n'avais cependant aucune idée d'où j'avais pu l'entendre auparavant. Il s'est approché de moi et a tenté à nouveau de me frapper avec ses bras, mais a été arrêté.

Une fois de plus, la familière Camaro jaune est venu de nulle part et dérapa pour frapper les pieds du robot. La voiture s'est arrêtée entre ledit robot et moi. Puis il a fait quelque chose qui rendit ma journée encore plus choquante, il s'est transformé. Le bruit de métal et de changements de vitesses faisait écho dans le parc vide.

Le robot aux allures de voiture de police fixa Bee avec ses yeux rouges flamboyant tandis qu'il poussa un grondement robotique avant de se jeter sur Bee, qui resta sur ses positions. Bee attrapa rapidement le noir par les deux épaules et le jeta à travers le parc. Les deux robots luttèrent et combattaient dans le parc, provoquant des dommages considérables. J'ai commencé à me demander comment se faisait-il que personne ne les entendait ou ne les voyait, avant d'avoir vu un signe accroché sur la clôture: « _Fermé pour Reconstruction_ ». J'ai presque ri de l'ironie : naturellement je n'avais pas de chance le jour où j'en avais le plus besoin.

Je me tenais derrière l'arbre en regardant la bataille. Une partie de moi était paniquée alors que l'autre était surprise et j'ai pensé qu'être témoin d'un combat comme celui-là était plutôt cool. Bee donna un coup de poing dans le visage du robot noir, le faisant rentrer dans le parking. Il y avait atterri dans un grand bruit de métal.

Après quelques secondes, le robot noir se leva lentement sur ses pieds. Ses feux rouges, ou ses yeux si on préfère, vacillait de Bee à moi, qui était à quelques mètres derrière moi. Puis il se retourna rapidement, se transforma à nouveau en la voiture de police, et partit à pleine vitesse.

Après que la voiture de flic soit partie, je me retournais vers Bee qui se trouvait derrière moi. Ses yeux à lui étaient bleus, au lieu d'être rouges. Il avait donc une apparence un peu plus amicale, même si ses yeux, ou plutôt ses optiques, puisque les robots n'ont pas de globes oculaires, me regardaient étrangement. Bee inclina sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

"Euh ... merci de m'avoir sauvé," lui dis-je. Le robot a répondu en hochant la tête. «Peux-tu par- » commençais-je, mais j'ai été coupé.

«Anna? » ais-je entendu quelqu'un appeler. La voix ressemblait à celle de Sam.

«Oh non ! » paniquais-je. Comment diable allais-je expliquer la présence d'un robot, qui était au final sa voiture, et l'état du parc? J'ai donné un coup d'œil paniqué à Bee, qui se tenait là. «Je suis désolé, mais tu dois partir. Maintenant. » Lui ais-je dis.

Il hocha la tête à nouveau, puis se transforma et partit dans la direction opposée du parking où nous étions auparavant. J'ai de mon coté fait de mon mieux pour courir vers le parking où se trouvait Sam avant que lui-même ne me trouve. Je ne voulais qu'il voie le parc en ruines et me pose des questions à ce sujet. Puis j'ai commencé à me demander comment Sam avait su où j'étais. Je l'ai soudain vu courir vers moi depuis le coin de la rue.

«Où étais-tu bon sang? » cria Sam. «Je t'ai appelé trois fois! Et tu sais quoi? En fait, j'ai reçu un appel de Miles, me disant qu'il t'as vu courir vers le parc comme si le diable lui-même était à ta poursuite." Stupide Miles. De tous les jours existant, il a fallu qu'il me voie aujourd'hui. Urgh. Je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Son expression de colère s'est transformée en une expression inquiète. «Ca va? Regardes-toi, ton jean est déchiré et couvert de saleté. Tu es tombé? Quelqu'un t'as attaqué?"

J'ai réalisé que je tremblais. Mon esprit était toujours focalisé sur la lutte qui venait d'avoir lieu. Qui était le méchant robot? De quelles lunettes parlait-il en premier lieu? Autant de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Je pense cependant qu'une chose est sûre: « _Je suis dans la merde. »_

* * *

><p>(Le lendemain matin, POV Anna)<p>

Mon esprit était rempli d'images de la nuit dernière. Je veux dire, qui savait que j'allais être attaqué par un méchant robot pour finalement être sauvée par un autre robot. Je sentais que ça commençait à être trop compliqué à mon goût.

Je n'avais encore aucune idée où Bee était. Sam ne cessait de me poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, auxquelles je n'avais pas répondu. Je savais qu'il soupçonnait plus qu'une chute. Mais jusqu'à ce que j'eu compris la situation et que j'eu en ma possession quelques preuves, je ne pouvais pas lui dire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, au lieu de subir cet interrogatoire plus longtemps, j'ai décidé de sortir pour une promenade. J'ai évité le parc à tout prix, toujours préoccupé par la Mustang. En fait, je regardais autour de moi assez souvent, les sens en alerte pour vérifier si elle me suivait; je devenais trop paranoïaque.

J'ai senti mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon jeans, je regardai prudemment le numéro avant de réaliser que ce n'était que Sam.

«Hé, Sammy! Je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne serais pas là de la journée? » ais-je interrogé en marchant dans la rue.

J'ai entendu Sam respirer profondément, ça sonnait comme il avait une crise de panique, et je fronçais les sourcils. «Sam? »

«Anna, écoutes-moi, écoute. La voiture est revenue. La Camaro de Satan est dans notre cour de devant et c'est moi qu'elle traque», glapit-il. J'ai été silencieuse pendant une seconde, figée au milieu du trottoir.

« Reste à l'intérieur», ais-je dis avant de raccrocher rapidement. Je me suis précipitée dans la rue. Mes pieds me portaient en avant plus vite que ce que je pensais pouvoir faire. J'étais à la maison en moins de 10 minutes, à regarder la Camaro jaune, garée à côté de la maison. Je me suis approchée plus près.

«Bee» chuchotais-je, ma voix sonnant étrangement étranglée. La voiture a fait un dérapage et me fit face, avant de biper gaiement. Je la regardai, encore confuse sur ce qui se passait. J'ai scanné la zone avec prudence, attendant que la Mustang vienne de nulle part et m'attaque de nouveau. Cependant, elle n'était nulle part pour être vue. J'ai soupiré de soulagement, avant de marcher avec hâte jusqu'à la voiture, pénétrer à l'intérieur, en fermant la porte derrière moi.

«Où étais-tu? Qu'est-il arrivé au mauvais flic? J'ai besoin de réponses, et j'en ai besoin maintenant, Bee". Sifflais-je à la voiture. Celle-ci a été silencieuse pendant un moment avant que la radio a soudainement commencé à se déplacer à travers les stations.

_« Je tiens à te protéger, je veux que tu sois saine et sauve_ », chanta la radio, « _La nuit, dans ce monde, une fille délicate a besoin de quelqu'un pour la sauver des loups, je veux te protéger!_»

«Ouais, merci, je suis contente que tu sois préoccupé. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu es, et pourquoi ce robot noir est après moi. Parce que… » Je n'ai jamais réussi à terminer car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Sam est sorti avec le vélo rose de ... tante Judy à côté de lui?

Si je n'avais pas eu un problème de robots extraterrestres, j'aurais ri de la scène. Sam monta rapidement dessus, essayant de s'enfuir loin de Bee, je présume. Le moteur de Bee rugit alors qu'il roulait après Sam.

"Bee, attend! Que fais-tu?" Ais-je hurlé, tentant de contrôler la voiture, qui semblait conduire toute seule. Il n'y avait aucune réponse cette fois-ci, et la voiture a accéléré vers Sam, qui tenait à crier et crier Dieu sait quoi.

«Arrêtes, tu l'effraies à mort! » ais-je aboyé en colère, « Laisses-moi sortir tout de suite! »

« _Tu seras en sécurité avec moi_ », fredonna la voix. Je foudroyais la radio du regard. Nous avons chassé Sam tout le chemin jusqu'à un certain bâtiment abandonné avant de, à ma grande surprise, remarquer une Mustang familière. Bee tourna rapidement et conduisait dans la direction opposée.

"NON!" ais-je crié, en essayant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, mais c'était en vain, car toutes les portes de la voiture étaient verrouillées. "Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser avec cette chose! Tu es peut-être un bon robot, mais Barricade ne l'est pas! Laisses-moi sortir! Je dois aider Sam, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe!" ais-je crié rageusement, martelant mes poings contre la voiture. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je m'aperçue que j'avais appelé le m échant robot «Barricade». Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi, le nom était coincé dan ma tête depuis que j'avais touché la voiture le matin dernier.

Bee a finalement cédé et déverrouillé les portes. J'ai vite sauté en dehors pour courir vers le bâtiment. Le bruit des cris de Sam pouvait déjà être entendu, ils venaient de l'intérieur. J'y ai couru, mon cœur battait plus vite tandis que mes yeux atterrissaient sur Sam, allongé sur une voiture déglinguée avec le même robot de la nuit dernière en face de lui. Barricade.

«OÙ SONT LES LUNETTES!" grogna-t-il furieusement. Je devais donner à Sam une chance de s'échapper. Nous avions tous les deux besoin d'une distraction. J'ai vite regardé autour de moi, puis saisissais la première chose qui était en face de moi, qui étais une bouteille de bière vide. Je visais la tête de Barricade avec la bouteille.

"Hé, cul-cul!" Il se retourna juste au moment où j'avais lancé la bouteille. Le verre se brisa droit dans son visage et si je n'étais pas en danger de mort, j'aurais crié: JACKPOT! Mais bien sûr, cela avait été une grosse erreur car il me regardait dangereusement. Ses yeux, euh, je veux dire ses optiques semblaient me reconnaitre. Je lui ai fait un signe de main, même si j'étais morte de peur.

« Salut Barricade ! Tu te souviens de moi? Eh bien, c'était agréable de te revoir. SAM, COURS! » Sam sauta rapidement de la voiture, se précipitant loin devant lui, tout en étant près de moi. Je soufflais dans la douleur; mes côtes me tuaient. Je pouvais entendre Barricade courir après nous alors que je me forçais à courir encore plus vite.

« Quelle est le, _Huff_, plan? » me demanda Sam en courant à côté de moi.

«C'est, _Huff_, le plan. J'emmerde le robot extraterrestre, _Huff_, et nous courons comme des fous! » Criais-je en réponse. Nous avons couru dehors, j'ai entendu Sam crier avant de repérer Mikaela sur un scooter bleu.

«Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais! » ais-je crié tandis qu'il sauta sur Mikaela pour la faire tomber de son scooter. Je les regardais pendant une seconde avant de courir vers eux.

« Avancez, nous devons partir! » criais-je.

«C'est quoi encore ce plan débile Sam? » demanda Mikaela, évidemment énervé.

« Il ya un monstre juste là qui nous cavale après! » cria Sam et je me suis retournée pour voir Barricade venir droit sur nous, ses optiques flamboyant avec fureur.

« Bee! » Criais-je.

«Le voilà! » paniqua Sam. Mikaela semblait comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre.

« Courez! » criais-je, mais ils ne bougeaient pas et j'ai entendu le moteur de Bee au loin.

« A terre! » commandais-je et nous nous sommes tous couchés au sol tandis que Bee fit une embardée dans les jambes du robot et pivota. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir à deux fois, je courais vers lui, ouvrit la porte du conducteur et je suis entrée. Bee ferma immédiatement la porte derrière moi, et j'ai regardé Sam et Mikaela.

« Entrez, maintenant! » hurlais-je, puis ils se sont élancés dans la voiture.

«Allez, allez, allez! Bouge de là Bee! » Suppliais-je. Le moteur de Bee s'emballa et parti.

« Oh mon dieu, on va se tuer, on va se tuer! » cria Mikaela.

«Non, non, on va pas se tuer, c'est un as du volant», Sam a crié.

« Putain! » lâchais-je alors que nous roulions à travers une fenêtre de verre coloré pour atterrir dans un entrepôt abandonné.

«Pas encore! » ais-je gémi. Je ne voulais pas voir un autre entrepôt abandonné aussi longtemps que j'ai vécu.

Nous avons roulé à travers un tas d'ordure avant de slalomer entre des colonnes de béton. J'ai glapit tandis que nous avions à peine manqué d'être frappés par une voiture de police pas-si-police-que-ça. Une musique de poursuite s'élevait soudainement de la radio et j'ai reniflé pour retenir un bruit entre le rire et le glapissement alors que la voiture dérapa et sortit du bâtiment.

Nous avions roulé pendant plus d'une heure et la nuit était finalement tombée. J'étais fatigué, Sam s'adossa contre le siège arrière et Mikaela saisissait son siège comme si cela allait la sauver d'une mort certaine. Nous nous sommes cachés dans un coin avec les phares faiblement allumées. Les portes se verrouillèrent lorsque Mikaela et avons tenté de sortir et j'ai soupiré, jetant ma tête en arrière contre l'appui-tête.

« Super, on est enfermés. » soupira Sam. Je me suis penchée en avant, reposant mes bras et mon front sur le volant en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Au moins on a échappés au monstre», dis-je en respirant doucement.

«Comment connais-tu ce truc? Tu l'as appelé, c'était comment déjà? Runade? Non, attends. Baralade? » Interrogea Sam.

«C'est Barricade, Sam. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment je sais son nom, il m'a juste attaqué la nuit dernière. » Je lui chuchote, en regardant les yeux de Sam se creuser dans l'horreur.

« Q-quoi? Il t'a a attaqué! Et tu ne pensais pas que j'aurai pu peut-être vouloir le savoir? » Dit Sam avec colère. J'ai vu Mikaela se reculer dans le siège arrière, pas vraiment envie d'être coincés au milieu d'une dispute familiale.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit, hein? ''Hé, tu sais quoi Sam? Je viens de me faire attaquer par un robot géant extraterrestre, qui s'était déguisée en voiture de police.'' Ouais, tu m'aurais certainement cru! » Lui ais-je craché en colère. J'ai vu Sam baisser son regard d'un air coupable. Il savait que j'avais raison.

Je me suis vite calmée quand j'ai remarqué Barricade passer devant nous. Et puis il s'arrêta. J'ai regardé la clé de contact. J'ai regardé la clé nerveusement, me demandant si elle s'activerait ou non.

«Allez Bee», chuchotais-je et j'ai entendu Mikaela toussoter.

«Pourquoi l'appelles-tu comme ça? » me demanda-t-elle avec un petit ton moqueur. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me retourner et de la regarder.

« Parce que c'est son nom, » dis-je froidement.

« Camaro de Satan lui convient mieux», murmura Sam. La clé de contact tourna soudainement, faisant caler le moteur avant qu'il rugisse. Avec un crissement de pneus, nous avons roulé vers l'avant. Je serrais le volant, craignant pour ma vie.

Nous sommes passés juste derrière Barricade avant de passer un pont. Bee exécuta alors une forte embardée, nous envoyant tous les trois hors de la voiture quand la porte du coté de Mikaela s'ouvrit.

«Aïe, merde» murmurai-je.

Nous nous sommes retournés et regardaient, incrédule, Bee se transformer; les parties du corps se séparaient et se réarrangeaient jusqu'à ce que, assez vite, nous avions en face de nous le même grand robot de 6 mètres de haut que Sam et moi avions vu il ya quelques nuits. Et celui-là même qui m'avait protégé hier.

Ses mains étaient enroulées en poings et il semblait prêt à se battre. J'ai vu Barricade approcher et j'ai commencé à paniquer quand il s'est transformé et a percuté Bee, les envoyant tout deux en arrière. Mon esprit se projeta automatiquement à ce qui s'était passé dans le parc et je frissonnais.

Nous nous relevions, le bras droit de Sam tenant Mikaela tandis que le gauche me soutenait. Barricade fit soudainement une boule de métal massive et coupante. J'ai avalé ma salive lorsque je vis quelque chose sauter hors de sa poitrine.

C'était un autre robot; minuscules et qui faisait des sons cliquetants assez effrayants.

« Courez ! » ais-je crié. J'ai entendu quelque chose de lourd prendre contact avec quelque chose de métallique. Sam et moi pivotions à temps pour voir Bee voler dans une sorte de silo.

« Bee! » Chuchotais-je, mais il ne semble pas blessé. Il a roulé et a plongé tout droit sur Barricade, le renversant dans un petit bâtiment, provoquant des étincelles et une explosion massive qui sonna dans mes oreilles. Les deux robots dégringolèrent dans un fossé.

«Anna, dépêches-toi! » cria Sam et j'ai couru après lui, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour seulement voir le dos de Barricade.

Nous nous sommes enfuis du lieu de la lutte d'où on entendait des bombardements, jusqu'à ce j'aperçoive le petit robot entre des conteneurs. Il bondit d'un coup pour attaquer les jambes de Sam.

« Ahhh! » Sam tomba, frappant son front sur le sol et se tortillant alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper en rampant. Mikaela continua de courir, laissant tomber son sac dans le processus.

«Il va me…il va me…, » Sam était paniqué. J'ai couru vers le robot, l'empoignant par la tête et le jetant hors de Sam. Il se mit instantanément sur ses pieds et revenait vers moi. J'ai roulé hors de la voie et me remis sur mes pieds, grimaçant quand ma jambe palpitait en signe de protestation. Le robot avait tiré le pantalon de Sam et j'attrapais le robot avant de le tirer loin de Sam à nouveau. Sam lui donna un coup, l'envoyant droit sur ma poitrine.

« Oh merde, descends! » ais-je crié tandis que je le poussais loin de moi. Son optique rouge semblait me numériser alors qu'il a commencé à hurler des mots incompréhensibles dans une langue différente. Il m'a regardé une fois de plus et je regardais dans ses optiques rouges, sans ciller. J'ai senti un frisson familier parcourir mon corps; ma marque de naissance semblait s'enflammer. Le petit robot gazouilla quelque chose, hochant sa tête minuscule avant de sauter sur Sam de nouveau. La tension semblait diminuer quand il s'éloignait de moi.

Sam l'a poussé et j'ai fait un mouvement brusque pour le saisir, mais il avait réussi à esquiver. J'ai soudainement repéré Mikaela venir vers nous, tenant quelque chose de bourdonnant. Elle a couru et commençait à hacher le robot tandis que je réalisais qu'elle avait une sorte de petite scie électrique dans ses mains.

Un instant plus tard, le petit robot était en morceaux sur le sol, sa tête encore en mouvement, tentant de s'éloigner.

«Tu frimes moins sans ta tronche, hein ? » cracha Sam avant de shooter dans la tête du robot avec colère.

Nous l'avons regardé voler dans les airs. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'écouter attentivement autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus le combat entre Bee et Barricade. Sam semblait ne rien entendre non plus.

« Venez » nous demanda-t-il en nous faisant signe et nous l'avons suivi, revenant là où nous étions arrivés.

Soudain, j'ai entendu des pas, lourds et métalliques. Je suis allée monter la colline, mais Sam attrapa mon bras.

Je pouvais voir de la fumée, mais un mouvement attira mon attention. Bee était là, avançant calmement et j'ai pris la chance d'étudier le grand robot jaune. J'étais assez sûr que je pouvais l'appeler un ami. En tenant compte qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Deux fois.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est? » murmura Mikaela.

« Un robot on dirait, » répondit Sam sur le même ton.

La partie supérieure du corps semblait épaisse, solide et robuste; presque comme le rembourrage que portait un rugbyman. Je pouvais voir que les portes de la voiture étaient sur son dos, semblables à des ailes, et ses bras semblaient tout aussi lourds et épais.

« Mais du genre…d'un genre différent des nôtres, super évolué, le dernier modèle. C'est peut-être bien japonais. Ouai, à tous les coups c'est japonais. » Chuchota Sam. Je me suis échappée de la poigne de Sam.

«Ce n'est pas japonais.» répondis-je, je saurais le reconnaitre si ça l'était. Bee n'était certainement pas d'origine japonaise, ni Barricade, et encore moins le petit robot. Ils étaient trop avancés et puissants pour être japonais. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Les jambes étaient épaisses elles aussi; il pourrait probablement nous écrasé comme un insecte s'il ne faisait pas attention. J'ai silencieusement rigolé tandis que je me m'avançais jusqu'à la colline, en pensant que l'idée d'être écrasé n'était pas très amusante.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » me chuchota Mikaela.

« Il ne va pas nous faire de mal, il l'aurait déjà fait», ais-je répondu en me rapprochant. Je ne pouvais pas bien voir son visage de là où j'étais. «Il m'a sauvé la nuit dernière et il nous a sauvés aujourd'hui. Je lui fais confiance. »

«Tu parles robot? » demanda Sam attentivement et j'ai reniflé.

« Pas couramment», murmurai-je.

«Tu es folle? Non parce que ils ont des arguments assez 'frappant' dans le style», chuchota Mikaela, affolée. Je l'ai ignoré.

« Je pense qu'il me veut quelque chose», murmura Sam. Je jetai un regard en arrière pour le voir se rapprocher aussi.

« Quoi? » demanda Mikaela, sa voix sonnait comme si elle pensait que Sam était fou.

«L'autre parlait de mon eBay », expliqua Sam. J'avais atteint le sommet de la colline; Bee avait mis ses mains en métal massif sur ses hanches et regardait vers nous avec curiosité.

« Vous êtes les gens les plus étranges que j'ai jamais rencontré», ais-je entendu murmurer Mikaela.

« Tu sais parler? » demanda Sam à haute voix.

« _XM satellite Radio... réseau de chaînes câblées présente…sur CBS… »_

J'ai ri, réalisant soudainement que j'avais eu un contact avec lui sans m'en rendre compte, il parlait à l'aide de la radio.

« Via la radio, c'est comme ça qu'il parle, » ais-je expliqué. Bee applaudi.

« _Merci, vous êtes magnifique, vous êtes merveilleux ! Merveilleux !_ »Fut la réponse de Bee, tandis qu'il pointait vers moi et j'ai rougis. Il semblait faire des bruits de gazouillis d'où je supposais que sa bouche était; je ne pouvais pas vraiment la voir, mais elle semblait être là.

« Tu m'as fait quoi hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » Demanda Sam en se plaçant à côté de moi.

Bee pointa le ciel en répondant: « _Message de Starfleet, capitaine ... à travers l'immensité de l'espace ... les anges seront comme les visiteurs du ciel, alléluia!_ »

J'ai ri à cause des différentes variété de voix utilisées tandis que Mikaela vint se placer à côté de nous.

«Les visiteurs du ciel? Pourquoi, vous êtes…des aliens, ou un truc comme ça?" demanda Mikaela. Bee pointa son doigt vers elle puis se pencha. Je l'ai regardé avec étonnement se replier sur lui-même pour reprendre sa forme de Camaro. Je laissais échapper un petit rire soufflée avant d'avancer et de glisser ma main sur le toit et la porte du conducteur.

« _As-tu d'autres questions à poser_ ? » demanda la voix. J'ai souri quand la porte s'ouvrit et je regardais les autres.

«Il veut qu'on monte dans la voiture», dit Sam, et j'ai souris en me penchant sur le toit.

« Et où on va? » demanda Mikaela. Sam avait l'air un peu hésitant. Je leur souriais.

« En te souvenant de ce moment dans cinquante piges, tu voudrai pas pouvoir te dire que t'as eu le cran d'y aller?" lui répondit Sam. Mon sourire ne voulait pas quitter mon visage, et je me glissais dans le siège du conducteur en frottant le volant. J'ai senti le siège vibrer joyeusement.

"Bon travail, Bee», murmurais-je et j'ai entendu un gazouillement dans la radio qui sonnait comme un soupir heureux.

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre du passager et souris.

«On ne vit qu'une fois, les gars," Sam et Mikaela échangèrent un regard avant de monter dans la voiture. Ca allait être un long voyage…

* * *

><p>Tadaaaa! 5° chapitre! J'ai mis un petit peu de temps avant de pouvoir le poster celui-là, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compta à quel point il était...long...et difficile... XD<p>

**MorbidSkullDay**: Merci merci, c'est trop d'honneur :p les chapitres suivants arriveront assez vite, j'ai hâte d'arriver à la fin de l'histoire, ce qui, je rassure tout le monde, n'est pas près d'arriver puisque l'auteur original m'a affirmé qu'il bossait sur la suite :D

**Dogywoman: **Effectivement, je pourrai presque dire que je connais les 3 films par coeur, tellement je suis fan (ça fait peur hein? ^^')

Allez courage, nos amis Autobots (et donc Optimus, kyaaa! *mode furie activé, danger*)...euh...hum, donc je disais que le chapitre 6 sera THE chapitre, celui où les Autobots font leur FIRST apparition (oups...je crois que je travail trop, je mélange les langues maintenant ^.^' )

Encore merci à tous et à très vite (et désolé pour mon grain de folie, mais je tiens à prévenir qu'il y en aura de plus en plus...sorry lol)!

Lady Kaena d'Obsidia


End file.
